


Your Freckles Are Like The Stars

by PastelDark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Yamaguchi Tadashi, Boys In Love, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Tsukishima Kei, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Stargazing, Stars, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelDark/pseuds/PastelDark
Summary: Yamaguchi invites Tsukishima to go star gazing and ends up getting too cuddly and accidentally confesses his feelings... How will Tsukishima react?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Your Freckles Are Like The Stars

Tsukishima lay on the blanket next to his childhood best friend, Yamaguchi. He wrapped his thin arms over his body to warm himself up as the slightly cool air chilled him.

"Tsukki, are you cold?" Yamaguchi asked, turning his face to him.

Tsukishima shrugged. "Not really. It's fine."

Yamaguchi then rolled onto his side, resting his head against the taller blonde's shoulder. "It's a nice night out, isn't it?"

Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi a confused look but didn't move or push Yamaguchi off of him. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

Yamaguchi sighed softly, glancing back at the twinkling white stars that sat stagnant in the dark blue ocean of a sky. "Tsukki, how are you?"

That question caught Tsukishima off guard. "Huh, what d'you mean? I'm fine." He averted his gaze from Yamaguchi, shifting away slightly. "Don't ask such weird questions."

Yamaguchi giggled softly, and Tsukishima felt his heart flutter in his chest. Fuck. When would these stupid feelings go away?

"Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi hummed, nuzzling further into Tsukishima's shoulder. "You just seem like you're thinking about something, y'know?"

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "I'm not thinking about anything." That was a lie though. Yamaguchi pressed so close against him, speaking in that soft and sweet voice of his, had Tsukishima's heart racing in his chest. The irrational side of his brain worried that Yamaguchi could hear how hard his heart was beating since he was so close to him. He quickly brushed off that worry.

Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi, who was still nuzzled against his arm, eyes shut softly and contentedly, a soft smile on his lips. The freckles that were splattered across his face reminded Tsukishima of the stars in the sky, only, he wanted to stare at Yamaguchi's freckles much more than he wanted to stare at the stars. What was so interesting about a bunch of balls of gas in the sky anyway? Why would he be interested in looking at something thousands of lightyears away when his best friend was right here beside him?

Then Yamaguchi's eyes suddenly opened. Tsukishima stiffened, feeling his heart speed up again as he quickly looked away, trying to pretend like he wasn't just staring at Yamaguchi's face.

Yamaguchi brought a hand up to brush against his cheeks, suddenly pulling back. Tsukishima looked to him again, about to ask what was up when he saw that Yamaguchi had a sad look on his face all of a sudden. Tsukishima furrowed his brows, flopping onto his side this time.

"Tadashi, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to see if he could pick up any clues from Yamaguchi's facial expressions. He was quite in tune with Yamaguchi's emotions and facial expressions after having known him so long, and the way he was suddenly hiding his cheeks with his hands irked Tsukishima.

"The hell? Take your hands off your face." His tone was annoyed, but he was more worried than anything. He was well aware that Yamaguchi still had deep-seated insecurity about his freckles, despite how much Tsukishima loved them.

Well, it's not like he'd ever really told Yamaguchi how much he loved them, because he always thought it'd be weird to just suddenly say something like that, but he really did like Yamaguchi's freckles no matter how much the other boy hated them.

Yamaguchi frowned. "You were staring at my face. I guess it reminded me about them and I felt insecure..."

That confirmed Tsukishima's suspicion. "That's stupid. Just take your hands off already. There's nothing to feel insecure about." He knew he wasn't great with words, and to anyone else that would probably sound harsh, or like he was trying to insult Yamaguchi, but the small smile that came onto Yamaguchi's pink lips and the slight blush to his cheeks showed that Yamaguchi knew better. After knowing each other since elementary school, they were both really adapt to each others personal quirks and ways of talking.

"Heh, well... I'm still insecure about it even if it's kinda stupid."

Tsukishima didn't respond for a minute, turning his attention back to the white stars staring down at him from above.

"Well, do you like the stars?"

Yamaguchi tipped his head, looking back up at the stars, hands still half-heartedly covering his cheeks. "Oh, um, yeah? I'm the one who invited you here in the first place."

Tsukishima swallowed his pride momentarily, covering the lower half of his face with his hand.

"Ugh... Okay so, think of your freckles like those stars then. If you like stars so much then... You should like your freckles too." He mumbled, and then covered his face completely with both hands, embarrassment rushing over him as his cheeks heated up. "Agh, never mind, ignore that. That was stupid-"

Yamaguchi was up against Tsukishima again, hands slightly lowered away from his cheeks. "It's not stupid! I liked the analogy. Even if it doesn't really make me feel better about it, it's a nice thought that the freckles on my face are like stars." Yamaguchi hummed. "I don't think I'm really as pretty as the night sky, but thank you, Tsukki."

A, _you are pretty_ , was on the tip of Tsukishima's tongue, and he almost said it out loud, but he held himself back. He could only say so much. Something like that would be way too humiliating.

Tsukishima pulled his phone out from his pocket and handed it to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi lifted a hand from where it rest at his side and took the phone carefully with dainty fingers. "Pick a song. It's too quiet out here." Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi nodded, shuffling a bit so his body now lay directly side-to-side with Tsukishima's. Tsukishima stiffened slightly, face flushing red. Dammit, why was Yamaguchi acting like this? Did he have no idea what something like this implied? He scowled, trying to push away his thoughts. He wasn't going to push Yamaguchi away from him.

Yamaguchi tapped on the phone, opening a music player app and scrolling through the numerous songs Tsukishima had downloaded on his phone, both Tsukishima's personal favourite songs and a few that Yamaguchi had said he liked.

Yamaguchi tapped on a music icon and a soft melody immediately filled the chilly air, somehow making it seem a fraction warmer. He set the phone at his side, screen side against the blanket, and nuzzled further into Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi mumbled something softly, but Tsukishima couldn't hear what it was over the soft music lulling in the background.

"Huh? What was that?" Tsukishima asked, curious.

Yamaguchi suddenly looked up, eyes wide and cheeks a dark red. "O-Oh! It was nothing important! Just talking to myself..."

Tsukishima pursed his lips, sighing. He chose to not push it. Instead, he placed one arm behind Yamaguchi's head and started to card his bandaged fingers through the soft brown hair on Yamaguchi's head. Yamaguchi leaned into the touch, smiling wider.

Tsukishima held back a noise of annoyance. How could Yamaguchi be so oblivious? You don't just act like this with someone you're friends with. Not even a best friend. Something like this, laying under the stars together, cuddled against each others side and brushing through your best friends hair... That was something more suited for lovers. Did Yamaguchi really feel nothing like that?

"I love you, Tsukki." A soft voice suddenly said, directly at Tsukishima's side.

Tsukishima's world stopped and he froze. Huh? What? He must have misheard that, right? There was no way Yamaguchi would ever say something like that to him. No way. Yamaguchi wouldn't feel like that towards someone like him-

Yamaguchi then jumped back, eyes blown wide. Tsukishima, also wide-eyed and shocked, turned to look at him, not getting up from where he lay.

"A-Ah! No, ignore that! I meant in a friend way! Don't take it the wrong way!" Yamaguchi spluttered out, waving his hands around anxiously. "I-I swear!"

Tsukishima felt a sharp pang in his heart. He was sure Yamaguchi was just covering his tracks, but that still hurt.

"You didn't mean it?"

Yamaguchi paused, hearing Tsukishima's disappointed tone. Why did he sound disappointed? He didn't return those feelings, did he? "A-Ah, well...! Unless um... Unless you wanted me to mean it..."

Tsukishima _tsk_ 'd, narrowing his eyes. "I don't want you to say something because I want you to. Tell me what you really meant."

Yamaguchi swallowed a lump in his throat. He felt like he could cry. "W-Well... Um... I-It was just a slip of the tongue..." He continued to try and cover his tracks.

Tsukishima frowned, turning his head away. "Fine, if you didn't really mean it, that's fine."

There were a long few seconds of silence that seemed to drag on for hours.

"I'm gonna head home now." Tsukishima's tone was flat now and he didn't meet Yamaguchi's eyes. His heart stung. Of course, it must've just been a slip of the tongue. Of course, Yamaguchi wouldn't actually feel like that.

Tsukishima got to his feet, but Yamaguchi did too. He grabbed onto Tsukishima's sleeve, holding tight. "W-Wait Tsukki! Don't go!"

Tsukishima still wouldn't look back, head hung. "Let me go."

Yamaguchi frowned. "Tsukki... I-I meant it."

Tsukishima didn't move or say anything. He gave no indication that he'd even heard what Yamaguchi said.

"I meant it when I said I love you. I really meant it."

When Tsukishima still didn't respond, Yamaguchi reached both hands up and grabbed Tsukishima's face, forcing him to turn and look at him. Tsukishima's eyes were wide now. Yamaguchi right then, anxieties thrown out the window, pulled Tsukishima close to him and connected their lips.

For a few seconds, Tsukishima went stiff, eyes wide with shock. He wasn't exactly sure how to react, but when he felt Yamaguchi pulling away, he couldn't stop himself from gently grabbing Yamaguchi's head and pulling him back into the kiss. Tsukishima's cheeks burned and his heart was pounding in his chest, but he also felt an intense feeling that he didn't often feel. Happiness. He felt overwhelming happiness swelling in his chest as his and Yamaguchi's lips moved together.

After a few seconds of gentle kissing, Tsukishima released Yamaguchi's head and the brunette slowly pulled away. His eyes were downcast for a second, but they quickly flicked up to meet Tsukishima's.

Tsukishima blushed harder, averting his eyes and pushing his glasses up. He coughed, readjusting his shirt. "Uh,,"

Yamaguchi smiled, though he still looked nervous. "S-So you like me back..?"

The blonde furrowed his brows, but nodded, still refusing to meet the eyes of his best friend. "Uh, yeah, obviously..."

Yamaguchi giggled. "Sorry Tsukki, that was probably a dumb question."

Tsukishima shrugged, plopping back down on the blanket. Yamaguchi quickly followed suit, snuggling up to Tsukishima again, though this time a bit more hesitantly since it was obviously in a different context.

The two lay and stared at the stars for a few hours more, snuggled close and sharing loving words, the music continuing to fill the background.

All Tsukishima and Yamaguchi could think is how happy they were that they'd both finally confessed.


End file.
